


【鱼进锅】声声慢

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】声声慢

年轻时候直来直去的郭德纲还不知道什么叫收敛，他喜欢于谦，后来变成了爱，他真的敢去和他说。于谦只是说他不忍心他再受苦，郭德纲就只剩下感动，连伤心都后知后觉。

可是人都与他说，谦儿善良又心软，多去磨一磨，总有一天会如愿的。这半真半假的话郭德纲听进去了。

那时候手机都还没普及，所有的关心都只当面讲，可惜的是于谦神龙见首不见尾，只在演出时才看得见，他又习惯掐着时间到，那些爱竟然连说出口的机会都少之又少。

那一日于谦破天荒的到的早了，郭德纲是想说些温言软语，可嘈杂又简陋的后台，好像把自己的真心都淹没了，他只是问了句辛苦，问他最近忙什么。

于谦好像有大喜事，很是兴奋把郭德纲拉到自己面前说起来。

他们的肢体接触并不多，郭德纲心里又有他，顿时低下头，把自己的脸埋起来。

于谦说他看上的女孩儿最近联系他了，哪天追到手带来给他看。

郭德纲什么都没听见，他只会应承着，说好。此时此刻，无论如何，他说什么就是什么。

演出结束，下了台，看着还没过兴奋劲儿的于谦，郭德纲才想起来他说的话。

原来那话只有前半句是真的，他是心软且善良，但他总有底线。

就像发烧烧到三十九度，这种感觉很熟悉，浑身发冷，疼痛无力，心跳加快，要多难受有多难受。

他就真的大病一场。

领导本来对他就很是冷淡，现在又要请假，只觉得这人矫情，痛痛快快的给开了假条。

出了办公室他好像被人抽走了气，瞬间弯下腰，慢慢的往回蹭，他迷迷糊糊的想，终于给自己一个打车回家的理由。

走着走着眼前就越来越模糊，最后眼前一黑，就睡过去了。

醒的时候人已经在医院了，于谦就在他床边坐着。

他一下弹起来，规规矩矩坐着，道谢问辛苦。

于谦伸手摸摸他的额头，他又僵硬起来，那手又迅速退回去，“现在不烧了，昨天出了汗睡一觉就好了。”

原来已经一天一夜了……

竟然陪了一天一夜。

郭德纲那颗想要不爱他的心又重新鲜活起来。不爱他到底有多难？

德云社已经有了固定的地点和人员，郭德纲辞别了他的郊县。

尽管如此，却还是要稳一稳再让那人来，总不能让人赶个“万事开头难”。

还有些怕，怕他不愿意来，可于谦却很热衷，时不时就跑来帮忙，郭德纲想，他该是愿意的。

在于谦来之前，他想起他在团里，总是被不友好的对待，虽然他不在乎，也快要习惯了，可那样的环境也让他心里难受得紧。他就总是和后台嘱咐，生怕谁冒犯了于谦。

“洗脑”总是奏效的，于谦来工作时，后台真的跟人客客气气的，这让郭德纲欣慰得不行。

突然有一天于谦请了病假，之前没有这情况的。演出结束郭德纲赶紧给他打电话问他有没有事。于谦只是含含糊糊的跟他说找他喝酒。郭德纲听出不对劲，连忙往那边赶。

到那时人已经喝的爬不起来了。

满桌的朋友，他一个也不认识，看这样子也真的不能让他再喝了，只好说是接他回去的。

架起他才知道他有多高多重，可总不能在人面前示弱丢脸，只好硬着头皮扶着他往外走，好不容易把他忙活到家里，又要给人拖鞋脱外套擦脸。

于谦睁开眼睛忽然抓住他，可能是歇了一会又有力气磨人，他说起如何认识那姑娘又如何失去了他的爱情。

郭德纲听着，本该开心到再跟他喝一轮，可看他那样子，又心疼的不行，听到情动处就抱着于谦跟他一起哭，说他那么好，怎么会有人不喜欢他，还这样伤害他。

于谦觉得他喜欢怀里这个人，很喜欢很喜欢。

窗外竟然开始刮起了风，即将跨入夏天，梅雨天气就是这样，可这风不似往常，由弱变强，吹得窗户呜呜作响，这也许预示着暴风雨的来临。

不出所料的，乌云压顶，连绵不断的细雨开始下起来，突然一个惊雷，雨就噼里啪啦的打下来，阵势竟然越来越激烈，把地上新冒芽的作物压得抬不起头。

人们总是相信这样的雨水会让庄稼长得更好，可没有结出果实之前谁又知道呢。

雨过天晴的清晨常常有一种异常清新的味道，这味道顺着郭德纲那个窗户都不严实的屋子里钻，终于把单人床上的人熏醒了。

郭德纲被生物钟叫醒，想起这是什么情况，一下子窜起来，可是看着湿了半桌子的书，没空关心自己。一下子迈下床，结果一下就摔了。

他愣愣的坐在地上，床上的另一个人被吵醒，迷迷糊糊的看着地上的郭德纲，也清醒过来。郭德纲就继续愣愣的看着于谦。

于谦揉着太阳穴，说着一些抱歉的话。郭德纲也就静静的听着。然后他就话风一转，问他愿不愿意与自己相处一段时间。

郭德纲愣了一下，赶紧回道：“我愿意！”

相处无非就是得空一起吃饭欢好，郭德纲知道自己太忙了，总是跑东跑西，有些忽略了他。可就算如此，也真的抽不出时间和他一起玩，那么多人等着吃饭，还哪有别的心思去罗曼蒂克呢。

他知道于谦好像早已经没了兴致，他还是想再等等，总觉得过了这段时间德云社变好自己就会有精力去顾着他。可是不知道哪一天，他忽然停下匆忙的脚步，看见于谦对着电话有说有笑。

也许电话的那一头只是一个普通的朋友，于谦只是在与他约着喝酒，可是自己那颗脆弱的自尊心在敲打着他，清醒点吧，他不爱你，为什么这样纠缠人家呢。

演出结束，郭德纲拉着他到走廊的昏暗灯光下，想看着他，却不想让他看见自己。他低低的说，自己太忙，没有时间照顾他，关心他，和自己一起的日子太辛苦了，也许分开一段时间，对两个人都好。

于谦抱着他，也和他耳语，像普通情侣腻腻歪歪的说着情话一样，只不过在此之前他们很少拥抱，也许是时间和场合都不合适。他说自己心疼他，理解他，不想拖累着他，他说他明白自己总让他挂心，这样两个人都辛苦，他做的是最好的选择。

即使是和平分手，在一个单位里抬头不见低头见难免要尴尬，可郭德纲没有，他好像更忙了，连尴尬的时间都没有。回报是有的，他种的“庄稼”开始生根发芽，冒了尖。

他口中的一段时间竟然一直就拖到了中年，可是经历了这么多的人，让他去轰轰烈烈恐怕是不行的了，那些年少时候的爱慕也慢慢化到割舍不开的亲情里。想起那个人，有几分惆怅，更多的则是温暖和安心。

他听过很多失恋少男少女和他说他们有多撕心裂肺，想要从他那里寻找良方，可是他从没有经历过，只能开玩笑说看看相声就好了。

在“被迫营业”的日子里，也会遇见很好的人，那个人和于谦一样没溜，一样爱喝酒，一样没大心，一样愿意照顾着他，不同的是，与他一起好像更加轻松。没什么朋友的他甚至也想交个朋友。

在一个夏天的晚上，孟非喝的有点醉，话佐料一样也不少，说后台有个助理小伙失恋了，伤心的跟什么似的，有这精神头还不如找找下家，只有新欢才能让你忘了旧爱。

他想，老孟果然是经验丰富的，连喝多了都能解决感情问题。孟非看见他的表情，哈哈笑，“职业病，职业病。”

这忽然戳中了郭德纲的笑点，也抿起嘴角跟着笑。他说谦儿也有职业病，孟非问他是什么，他回答说，我有时候主持说主持的词儿他也捧，说着就开始做示范，给同作为主持人的孟非乐的眼泪都出来了。

可能就是心有灵犀，他这边刚炸完锅，那边电话就打过来了。郭德纲一看是于谦，立马起身跑到僻静的角落里去。于谦说看了孩子们的演出，还不错，让他放心，郭德纲给他道辛苦。于谦问他怎么样，毕竟出门在外，还是担心的，郭德纲笑起来，说自己交了新朋友，言外之意是很顺利，于谦叹了一口气，说那就好。郭德纲听出他情绪不对，倒回来问他怎么样，于谦只是说交朋友好，郭德纲不好再问，只能附和说是，哥就总是喜欢交朋友。然后俩个人用往常一样的客套话挂了电话。

坐回原座位的郭德纲还有点没回神，眼珠都不动的盯着菜看。孟非用一种我懂的眼神看着他，“是于谦吗？”

郭德纲点点头，眼珠还是没动。

孟非这回是真懂了，说过几天回北京能不能让他跟着去，他也想看看德云社的演出，看看德云社的孩子们。

郭德纲终于把视线放在人身上，怎么会不同意，他巴不得，又笑起来点点头。

回北京去德云社的路上孟非看了他一眼，“郭老师？”

郭德纲疑惑的看着他，孟非呵呵笑，“头一次跟班主做朋友，您要给足我面子啊。”

郭德纲点点头，说当然了，只是心下奇怪，要怎么给他面子？

下了车进了德云社他才明白，那种亲昵和暧昧是他们之间从没有过的，徒弟们竟然也很开心，跟着叽叽喳喳。换大褂时孟非突然蹿出来，把徒弟挤到一边去，殷勤的给他从下系到上。

郭德纲歪着头，隔着孟非瞟了一眼在一边淡定抽烟的于谦，旁人不知道，可是他知道，于谦生气了。他皱着眉看着孟非，想要去找于谦，可孟非置之不理，拉他坐到一边，给他倒水喝，好像他才是东道主。

他自己搬个小凳坐在他身边，“一会儿我能在上场门那儿看着您吗？”

郭德纲斜着眼睛看他，“看你表现这么好，破一次例吧！”

说完俩人又笑起来。

到了演出的时间，孟非才肯放他走，郭德纲不知道从哪掏出来个什么东西，走到于谦身边，“哥，我们对对词儿吧。”

于谦玩着手机头也没抬，“不用。”

后台这么多徒弟，孟非也在，实在不好说什么，只能把手里的东西递给他，那人终于肯抬一下头接了，郭德纲说一句辛苦就再没有下话。孟非适时过来把他拉走，缠着他问东问西。

之后的聚餐郭德纲因为孟非想参加竟然也跟着去了。可是那样的场面实在让人吃不下饭，好在徒弟多吵吵嚷嚷的也没那么尴尬。

明明没喝多少的孟非却在即将结束时迷糊了起来。于谦破天荒没喝酒，自觉开车送他回去，孟非则交给侯震负责了。

车门一关，于谦的脸色瞬间阴沉下来，郭德纲坐在副驾驶不用看都能感到一股寒气。只是他实在不明白他到底为什么这么生气。

于谦倒先开口，说要他离孟非远一点，没安什么好心思。郭德纲气的红了眼睛，却不想和他吵架，只是低低的说，“他是我的朋友，你不可以这么说他。”

于谦听了开到道边猛踩一脚刹车，郭德纲歪过头去不看他，安安静静的。

于谦打开车窗，点了一支烟，就听见坐在旁边的人抽鼻子。于谦把他掰过来，发现人早就泪流满面了，他拿纸巾给他擦鼻涕眼泪，因为太大力把脸擦的一块一块红。

已经很久没这么近距离接触了，他看着他哥的皱纹，心就疼起来，早就忘了自己在和他生气。于谦怎么会看不见他眼里的情意，只是这么多年来从未表露，他以为他早就放下，台上也不过是逢场作戏，原来这个人只敢在台上放肆。对他的小心翼翼和过于尊重的态度其实是在他的洒脱里患得患失的结果罢了。

一遍又一遍割掉心里无时无刻不在生长的爱意都多痛苦？

玩世不恭的人也是会动情的，原来自己早就爱上了他，只是连他自己都骗过了自己。

于谦把他按在座位上，自己又翻身欺上，空间太小了，两个人完全贴在一起，郭德纲被他压的连气都要喘不过来，两只手直在他腰际推拒。

座位被慢慢放下去。

郭德纲想起那些日日夜夜，当时没有什么感觉，只是回想起来那些从未在意过的，刻意忽略的，如今变成一丝一丝的线，缠绕着他的心，直到勒得血肉模糊。他手脚手脚并用死命的挣脱起来。

爱他，却实在要不起了。

于谦停下来，奇怪的看着他。郭德纲流着眼泪笑起来，“哥哥，您根本不懂什么叫爱。”

于谦抓着他的手腕，怕他逃走似的，瞪着眼睛低吼道：“我懂！我现在懂了！我爱你！”

郭德纲把另一只手臂挡在眼前，“我明明已经接受了现在的一切，为什么还要来招惹我呢？”

于谦把他的手拿下来，轻轻亲吻他的嘴唇，温温柔柔的哄着他：“再给哥哥一次弥补的机会好不好？不满意你随时踹了我！”

郭德纲被他逗的一下笑起来。

嘴唇再次被覆上，他从未知道，原来亲吻可以这样舒服，可以这样让人心满意足。

昏暗的路灯顺着玻璃照进来，即使如此，郭德纲依旧能看见他眼里的光亮。于谦与他十指相扣，“我的角儿啊，你愿意与我共度余生吗？”

可能年纪大了，眼窝浅了，抑制不住自己的嘴角，眼泪也在酒窝里打转转。头轻轻一点，就溢了出来。

“我愿意。”

END


End file.
